


He was to him

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Sweet as figs [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: This is a sort of eulogy for Patroclus writen from the perspective of Achilles





	He was to him

He was to me  
that which was sacred  
the ineffable beauty of olympus  
and Aphrodite herself could not compare  
my dearest deeply beloved  
the sea bowed before his feet  
those who have stolen him from me,  
his determined disposition  
unwaivering faith  
probelmatic sense of loyalty  
all that I loved,  
worse than the swill that dwells within Hades  
the corpse lying upon the bloodied dirt  
should have been  
my own  
my beloved I shall avenge thee  
in death may we meet in the land of heroes  
may you be remembered fondly by all who  
bore witness to your gentle being  
may I be victorious and  
may Hades grant me a swift return  
to he who hath brought  
such meaning to the life  
of an undeserving man  
\- Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please feel free to leave kudos/ comments they make my day!


End file.
